A Woman Grown
by Holdthedoor
Summary: Mary Baratheon is the only sister of Robert Baratheon. While going through choices for a suitable wife with the closest relation to his blood, King Aerys decides to Marry his son and heir Rhaegar Targaryen to her. Dragon blood runs through her veins from her late grandmother Rhae Targaryen. How will Mary's life be at court; a young girl changing to a woman grown.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is an almost crossover as I have changed the characters and their story lines. Mary is not a Queen of Scots but a sister to Robert. However you will find some of her story lines from the show presented and some dialogues she uses cross over.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except their story lines and partly Mary Baratheon as her character was inspired by the tv show Reign. Some plots are inspired by the show as well.**

 **As you may not know I wrote this chapter while I was fasting so if there are errors in it, I hope they do not distract you whole.**

 **Anyways, please Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1.

 **Storms End Castle. 280 AL**

The light from the fire place was the only thing gracing the dark room in the Storm Ends Castle. The gloomy weather outside did not help to lit the room in the least amount as Lady Mary Baratheon stood still clutching the letter in her hand.

So this was it, the plan of the King Aerys the second, to wed her to his son.

She read the letter twice, this time much closer to the fire place to make sure her eyes did not misinterpret the words. Slowly without missing an alphabet or period, she read:

 _Lord Baratheon,_

 _It is to inform you, that I King Aerys the second of his name, King of the Andals and the seven Kingdoms, have summon you to court for the betrothal of your daughter, Lady Mary Baratheon for my son and heir Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. I have prepared this marriage between our houses with much held as House Baratheon is the last closest to share blood with House Targaryen through Princess Rhae Targaryen, your late mother. Your house should want nothing more than this honor I am inflicting upon your only daughter, who deserves much less. If your presence is not sensed by the end of this moon, I will see it as an act of defiance to your king._

 _Signed,_

 _King Aerys the second, King of the seven kingdoms…._

* * *

 **Kings Landing.**

The party of House Baratheon marched into the Red keep with Lord Steffon Baratheon Leading the way with his two eldest sons Robert and Stannis behind and Mary in the middle of them.

They were greeted by Lord Varys a man who seemed to be in his early thirties and Lord Jon Aryn, who was the Hand of the King with few targaryen guards trailing behind them. There was a certain stench in the air of Kings landing as Mary recalled from the way to the red keep, which now seem to have certainly filled her clothes. She needed to bathe and If she was going to live here, she would always make sure perfume was in the air whenever she walked.

Lord Baratheon got off his horse as the other men went straight to the carriage to open the door for Lady Mary to step forth. Jon Aryn was the first to approach Steffon and went straight for a hug.

He looked at Steffon and then at Robert, his former squire and gave him a pat at the back. "My Lord Baratheon I welcome you to the Red Keep, the King will be thrilled to know you have arrived. The journey from Storms End must have tired you all, please have yourself food and a bath and I shall take you to the King at once", he said.

They followed Jon Aryn and Lord varys inside the Keep, which Mary noticed had Huge Red and Black banners displaying the three heads of dragons and could keep herself from getting chills at this place.

She remembered the first time she was here; no older than eight with her father and brothers for King Aerys thirtieth name day celebration. The place was not as haunting back then as she felt now.

Mary was interrupted by her thoughts when a girl around the same age as her approached her.

The girl shyly spoke, "Welcome to Kings Landing my lady. My name is Ashara Dayne of Starfall and I will be your lady as instructed by Queen Rhaella. I have prepared you a bath in your room, if you will follow me".

Mary did not bring any ladies from her house on purpose; this place was not the safe place to be especially with the rumour of the Kings' on going obsession with fire. She will not risk the lives of her loved ones in this place.

While walking to her destined room, Mary noticed that Ashara was one who enjoyed talking and would give Mary a warming company. She also seemed to know her way around the keep without much hesitant.

When they approached her room, Mary saw a bathtub in middle of it, she could not wait to get rid of her current clothes in step into the water. Ashara step forth and helped her remove the laces of her gown and place a new red dress on the chair next to the tub.

Smiling gracefully, Mary spoke, "Thank you Ashara". Returing the smile, "The gown was sent personally by the Queen herself. You enjoy your bath and I will be back with food my lady".

Mary stepped into the bath and leaned back closing her eyes; the water was nearly not hot enough for her muscles to relax, so she picked up the sponge and started to clean herself from the dirt and sweat of the journey.

* * *

 **Throne Room, Red Keep.**

The night had fallen over Kings landing with a thunder storm raging outside the Red Keep. The king was sitting in his iron throne surrounded by the skulls of the last previous dragons and blazing fire surging from the torches to give light to the room. Queen Rhaella stood quietly next to her husband on his right along with their son Prince Rhaegar to his left.

The Kingsguard surrounded the royal family like pack of animals protecting their young from harm. On the right side of king stood Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Gerold Hightower the Lord commander, Jaime Lannister , a boy no older than sixteen. To the left, next to the Prince stood Ser Arthur Dayne also known as _sword of the morning_ , Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Harlan Grandison and in front of them stood Ser Jonothor Darry .

Besides these great Knights stood Lord Arryn, Hand of the king and Lord Varys with maester Pycelle.

The king was not known for his patience or any other virtues, his long nails continued to tapped the arm rest making the silent room fill with its annoyance. Finally the king could wait no longer, he stood up and before he could utter a word the heavy doors of the throne room opened.

Queen Rhaella let out a breath of relief when she saw that Lord Baratheon was gracing his presence with his two sons by his side and behind them Lady Mary looking like a Queen already with the gown she was wearing given by her.

Mary looked beautiful; she was known for her beauty as there were songs written by small folk for it. She had black hair and brown eyes that distinguished her from the people standing in the room. Her beauty was soft and with the red dress the queen had given her was making the fair skin more radiant.

The eyes were on her, she could feel it. Mary was seemly shy around other men other than her brothers and men from her father's guards she knew since she was a child.

Now standing in the room with the King and the very handsome silver-haired Prince did not terrify her as much as the Kingsguard surrounding them.

They all looked deadly to her except for a boy she identified as Jaime Lannister from Ashara's tales. None of them smiled at her. She knew that the real danger was what not what the mad king could do but what he can make these guards do.

Mary looked at the appearance of the queen. She had a mesmerizing look on her but she saw sadness in her eyes. There seem to be hand prints on her neck, Mary understood who had put them there and looked at the King.

The only one smiling in the room had been Prince Rhaegar, he gave Mary a reassuring smile and she returned it.

The king who was now standing approached Lord Baratheon and spoke," That is the daughter of yours that kept us waiting for her" he point to Mary and continued, "ensure her the punishment for anyone who makes the King wait". Lord Baratheon lowered his gaze quietly whispered. "I will, Your Grace".

Mary swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat, she saw the king approaching her with eyes that were dark making her feel small none the less. He stood in front of her, and Mary quickly curtsy and said, "This error should not happen again, My King".

The King tilted his head to the side and took Mary's chin in his right hand. His anger disappeared but the dark eyes remained on her.

"My my! Your are as beautiful as they say, got your grandmother's beauty after all", he gloated staring at her for a while before roughly planting a kiss on her lips.

She was petrified, everyone in the room was quiet. She looked at the queen and through her eyes told her to remain still and not fight. Mary could feel the nails of the king digging in her chin.

She felt humiliated.

The king slowly let go of her and she held herself from drawing a breathe of relief in his presence.

Mary looked directly at the king fearful of what he will do if she looked at the ground or anywhere else instead of him. She saw the King turn around and walked back to the iron throne. She finally looked at her brother Robert for a moment; he was glaring at the king and clenching his fists on his sides.

Aerys approached his son Rhaegar and spoke loudly, "The wedding will take place on the forth night". He paused and looked at Ser Gerold Hightower, "I need to check on Viserys". Then he left abruptly with Ser Gerold and Ser Barristan Selmy closely behind him.

The room suddenly felt lighter to Mary now and she looked at her father and embraced him in a hug with tears now freely falling from her eyes.

The Prince finally approached her and she heard him speak for the first time, "Lord Baratheon and Lady Mary, I apologize for the King's behavior. He had been waiting all week for your arrival. I sincerely ask that you forget his misgivings and will you Lady Mary", she saw him extend his hand," accept me as your husband".

Mary looked at him carefully now, he pitied her. She saw it in his eyes. She smiled and said, "I will, Your grace".

Rhaegar gently took her hand with his and locked it around his elbow and whispered, "Come let me escort you to your room".

He smiled at Lord Baratheon and took Mary out of the throne room, with Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent trailing behind him.

Queen Rhaella sadly nodded at Lord Baratheon to assure that she would be safe in the Prince's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Chapter.** **Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

* * *

The walk to her chambers was difficult for Mary as she recalled the shame King Aerys embedded upon her lips. She had never been kissed before; always a proper Lady her mother and septa groomed her to be. She found herself looking at the ground, avoiding the gaze of the ever-so beautiful Prince as they strolled through the haunting halls.

Rhaegar quietly noticed her discomfort from the earlier embarrassment she suffered and gave a quick glance to his friend Ser Arthur behind him. They stopped walking, pausing for a moment. The Prince turned to his betrothed and took her hands in his. She was observing the ground still, but noticed that he was staring at her now.

Lowering his head, he then spoke softly, "Mary you will have my protection here. I will not let anybody harm or dishonour you".

She lifted her gaze from the ground and watched his smooth handsome face as he continued, "I need you to be brave for me Mary. Do not let these things get to you. My father or anybody- , do not let them intimidate you".

Mary replied with a smile and a nod.

The Prince relaxed his posture and began to lead her once again to her room.

* * *

The next morning Mary was to have breakfast with the King and the royal family. She made sure she was ready and arrived before His grace did. Prince Rhaegar had assigned Ser Barristan Selmy to accompany her to the dining hall. She made her way through the halls as Ashara whispered to her about the King and his actions towards the people at court. Every now and then Mary noticed that Ser Barristan had his eyes lingering on Ashara, but it did not disturb her slightest.

When they approached the room, Lord Baratheon was already there with Robert by his side. Mary ran to embrace her father and wished him a good morning.

Robert was in a gruff mood, still bitter from the actions bestowed upon his sister by the Mad King .He remember the argument he had with his father previous night and now, he could only silently curse the King and his Son to Seven Hells. Nonetheless, Robert had seen Prince Rhaegar speaking with his close friend Ser Arthur Dayne while entering the room and did nothing to greet him the slightest.

Regardless, the Prince did not withhold his manners and welcomed Lord Baratheon and his heir. He glanced to look at Mary talking to Ashara in the corner and went up to her. The girls noticed him walking towards them. Mary smiled and received him, "Good morning, My Prince".

Ashara acknowledged her brother Arthur with a nod and curtseyed to the Prince. Rhaegar smiled, "I am glad to see you smiling this morning, Lady Mary". Before the Prince could say another word, the loud voice of the King was heard.

"I swear Seven Hells upon the man and his daughter if they make me wait again!" he yelled. King Aerys stopped his tracks when he saw Mary and Lord Baratheon present in the room.

Once again, everyone stood mute waiting for the King to continue. The only sound now came from Queen Rhaella's silent footsteps as she entered the breakfast hall.

Mary hoisted frozen in fear from him. The color was drained from her face and she became paler. She felt a hand slowly intertwining with hers and looked down to see the Prince was holding her hand. Rhaegar's eyes did not leave his father's face.

The King suddenly soared in laughter. His laugh was menacing to Ashara's ears. She quietly went behind her brother to keep away from the sight of the King.

His laughing stopped and he hungrily took a seat at the table where breakfast had laid. "The girl looks frighten of her King. This is how it should be. I am proud of whatever you did last night Steffon to announce fear into your daughter!" Aerys gloated.

Everybody in the room quietly took their seat at the table with Robert Sitting beside his sister. Rhaegar sat in front of Mary with his mother beside him.

They began to eat. Mary looked around the room and saw the Kingsguard take their position around them.

Prince Rhaegar noticed that Mary was not touching her food. He caught her gaze swiftly and offered, "Lady Mary, I had pickled eggs prepared for you. I was informed by Lady Ashara about your fondness for them".

"Thank you, your grace", she replied before cutting one and putting it in her mouth.

The breakfast would have been pleasant for Mary if only the King had remained quiet. But he again decided to insult her. He talked about his future absence from their wedding, to which Mary was relieved to hear. But Aerys went further on talking about ensuring that the bedding would take place on the wedding night and she would be inspected by a Maester next morn.

She coughed all the sudden when hearing him talk about her body like that. She could feel the sourness of the pickle in her throat and Lord Baratheon quickly gave her a glass of water.

Prince Rhaegar and his mother looked at her worryingly.

* * *

In the afternoon, the Prince was accompanied by his friend Ser Arthur Dayne in his room to discuss the marriage and Lady Mary. "As much as I fear it, Arthur; Mary will need to learn to overlook my father and his outbursts. I can only try my greatest to keep her away from him, but he is the King and will notice if he is being disregarded", Rhaegar informed him.

He knew the obsession of his father and the rumours surrounding him were valid. As a Prince, Rhaegar had no true authority over things his father prevented him from. He could only hope one day all of this would come to pass him.

Arthur looked at his friend nodding, "Lady Mary is not familiar with the environment of King's Landing, I think it will be best if she taught about the ways of dealing with the King and people at court. Maybe, Queen Rhaella can speak to Mary about such concerns if it pleases her".

Rhaegar listened to his friend's advice and a frown came upon his lips. "I cannot help my mother, as much as I like to". Unconsciously, he started grazing his finger over his lips, "Behind her pain, I see her fight. She puts on a mask of bravery around me and the others". The Prince recalled the recent time he had seen his mother with a bruise on her cheek. He had been so angry at his father that had he remained in King's Landing, the dragon in him would be awake. So the Prince left the Red Keep and went in to the ruins of Summerhall without any Kingsguards to accompany him.

Arthur noticed his friend was losing himself to his thoughts and interrupted him. "What are you thinking?".

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows and rubbed his face with his hands. "I need to get away from this place, Arthur. I will be visiting Summerhall soon after Lady Mary has settled in King's Landing. Protect her while I am gone. I'll inform her after our wedding".

Ser Dayne nodded in approval of his friend, "I will, Your grace"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Wedding**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Enjoy reading, sorry for the errors as I wrote this while fasting.**

 **I'll probably edit each chapter after Ramadan.**

 **Chao!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Mary was anxious, far worse than she had felt during the first incident with the King. She was to be married today.

Lady Ashara and other Ladies assigned by Queen Rhaella were busy preparing her for the event. They made sure she was bathed, shaved from the unnecessary hair on her body, and filled with rosy tint on her cheeks to glow. Ashara applied kohl on Mary, imported from Dorne glamourizing her brown eyes and a red berry lip tint adding color to the lips.

The gown was pale as milk with lace covering the sleeves. It made her fair skin glow beyond radiant. She looked beautiful. Her appearance exceeding any of the Ladies at court and that of Ashara of Starfall. Only beauty that would match hers would be the Queen's.

* * *

Lord Baratheon saw his daughter walking gracefully towards him. He was amazed at the little girl he held in his arms years ago, now a young lady in front of him. He was tearing up and Mary noticed a drop of tear leave his eye. She wiped it away with her hand and clutched to his arm as the doors of the Sept opened.

Everyone in the hall turned around to look at her. She could feel the stares and timidly looked at the ground. Some of the mouths of the Lords and the Ladies had been opened.

Prince Oberyn and his sister Elia Martell had travelled a long way from Dorne to attend this special occasion. Oberyn had always heard songs about the hidden beauty of the Storm's End and came first hand to see it for himself. He was not disappointed at all. In fact, he felt bewitched like many other men in the room.

Prince Rhaegar was in awed. He felt as if he was compelled by her gracious appearance. It was so much that when he went to receive her from her father he whispered lowly, "My Lady, your beauty is captivating me". The young Dragon looked briefly at Ser Arthur Dayne standing across the baelor, who was raising his eyebrows at the prince and smirking.

Their vows were clear and full of promises. They were presented with the seal of their wedding manuscript and Mary and Rhaegar signed it to make their union official to the Seven Kingdoms.

Mary looked for the King, but noticed except for Ser Harlan Grandison and Ser Jonothor Darry, all other Kings guard were present to witness the Prince's wedding. The other two were protecting King Aerys and his son Prince Viserys in their rooms. The newlywed maiden was relieved at the absence of the King and saw Queen Rhaella standing beside her father. She was smiling and this time it was genuine.

The wedding ceremony was brief and she was glad to know that the bedding ceremony would not be taking place. She knew if the King had been present today, he would not hesitate to grab at her clothes before throwing her into the room with his son.

* * *

She looked around the feast and saw people laughing. They seem to be content at the marriage between her and Prince Rhaegar. She recognised few of the big Houses at the feast. She saw members of House Tyrell, House Tully, House Martell, House Stark, but she noticed House Lannister was missing.

No body from their House had come. She looked at Ser Jaime Lannister standing across from her table and smiled pathetically at him. She heard from Lady Ashara that the former Hand of the King, Tywin Lannister had wanted his daughter Cersei for the Dragon Prince. However the King denied him in an insult to his House, instead chose Lady Mary, his cousin, simply because of her sharing his blood.

Princess Elia approached Mary's table to congratulate her. "I wish you all the best for the future you have with the Prince, Lady Mary". Elia paused narrowing her dark eyes, then continued, "But now you're not only a Lady but a Princess. I can show you how to be one at this very moment".

Mary smiled graciously, "Thank you, Princess Elia and I would love for you to show me".

"Wonderful then!". Rejoiced the Dornish Princess and dragged her to the centre of the hall.

Mary found herself being led by the Princess in a Circle. She noted Ashara had joined her and other ladies as well. The attention of the people in the room had turned to them.

Rhaegar was leaning against a pillar talking to his friend Arthur when he noticed Mary dancing with the Princess of Dorne. He saw her laughing with her ladies and spinning around the room. Her ladies made a little bridge and Elia and Mary went through it hand in hand. His smile was shortly lived when he saw the shared expressions on the other men in the room.

They were staring at Mary and grinning as well. Rhaegar saw Prince Oberyn exchange shifty looks with his sister as she winked at him and twirled Mary around her. But he was not the only one.

From a table across, Lord Brandon Stark was beaming at the Prince's wife and roaring his laugh with Robert patting his back.

Rhaegar sneered at the picture before him, "Look at him Arthur" he pointed at Mace Tyrell. "He is ogling MY wife as if she is a rose flower from his Highgarden. The only men in the room seemly that do not feel any attraction to Mary are the ill-temperedly brothers of hers and their Lord father sitting there with my mother". He could not take it any longer and snatched his body off the pillar.

"Where are you going, My Prince?",Ser Arthur Dayne interjected him.

"It is my wedding, Ser Arthur. I am going to dance with my wife!", he cheekily spoke tying his hands behind his back. Arthur leered as he saw his friend make his way to his Lady wife.

Mary was jumping and clapping her hands in a ring of her ladies when she felt masculine arms around her waist. She quickly turned around and was greeted by her husband's smirking face. His hands were on her waist and people around them quickly moving away to make room for them. "Enjoying ourselves are we?", he questioned her before twirling her around him. Feeling her husband so close to her in public reminded Mary of the King's public harassment on her. She stopped dancing, breathing a little bit heavy from spinning so much. Rhaegar stood still as well, detecting his wife's sudden discomfiture as she lowered her eyes. He smoothly pulled her away from the crowd to a nearby pillar. His eyebrow shaping in a worry, "Mary, we can retire to our chambers now. You need rest from the activities of today".

The new Princess nodded in agreement to her husband's words, "I am feeling quite dizzy now". She held on to the Prince's arm as he headed away from the feast hall. Rhaegar caught his mother's eyes briefly and bowed towards her before leaving.

Queen Rhaella watched with Lord Baratheon as the couple exited from the hall, nodding at her son.

Some guests notice the Prince and the Princess leaving for their wedding night and congratulated them once more. Mary was polite to the passing Lords and Ladies, thanking them for their wishes. However, she only wished to sleep tonight.

* * *

Next Chapter: Wedding Night


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!

Yeah, sorry for the booboos!

Hope you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The room was bigger than any of the rooms in the Storm Ends Castle. It was lit by a fireplace found at the side of the chamber, surrounded by a rug and cushions placed upon the carpet. The bed filled with rose petals was larger than the one in Mary's previous room; fit for a King like figure. There was a balcony enclosed around the flowers and vines of tree branches. The dressing table was garnished with scented candles making the room smelled delightful.

Mary was pleased at the sight before her. But, she was interrupted from her thoughts when her husband motioned her to sit on the huge bed.

The young dragon poured liquid in a cup from the jug on a table and presented it to his new wife. "Drink Mary", he considerately offered. He saw her eyebrow rise at him in reluctance, refusing to accept the cup he held in his hands. Rhaegar comprehensively took the notion behind her refusal "I assure you it is only water", he clarified. Finally, the woman before him reached for the goblet and drank in one breathe.

"Thank you", whispered Mary, handing the empty cup back to him.

The prince returned the object to the table and turned around. He observed the newlywed Lady Baratheon or now a Princess Targaryen, noticing her hands shaking and eyes lowered on the ground. Biting his cheek, he recalled when he saw her person walking towards him at the Baelor just this morn'. She was bewitching him, she must know that; her smile, her laugh, her innocence in the worldly matters. However, she was not witted or wilful, 'Perhaps the girl is just weak and beautiful, nothing more', he thought. The silver-hair man shook his head as unpleasant allegations ran through him.

Her gaze, however, remained anywhere except him. Rhaegar let out a desperate sigh and seized Mary's hands in his, bending his knees, "My Lady, we will not do anything tonight if that contents you". He hoisted up and lifted her chin gently to make eye contact with her. "I want you to be comfortable around me and do not fear me. No harm will come to your person from me", he vowed, letting go of her jaw and taking few steps towards the fireplace. He placed a hand on the wall beside it, showing his back to his wife. He watched the fire, being calm at the sight of the flames moving, "However, I would need to speak with the maester to lie about your maidenhead and as for the maids…"

Mary sharply interjected him, "My maidenhead is broken".

These words made the dragon prince turn his head swiftly to stare at her, his hands slowly turning white, forming fists to his side. "What did you say?", he gritted his teeth. His male pride taking a blow. He was a prince and excepted to be married to a virgin, even if he was not one. The idea that she had a lover angered him. He knew it was greatly possible as she was beautiful and submissive looking. The expression on his handsome face was blank, waiting for an explanation and fast.

She noted the meaning perceived behind her words and hastily defended herself. "When I was ten, I wanted to ride a horse on my own. Robert helped me sit upon it, with him behind me to teach me. He started to rein the animal slow and it was fine…until the horse began running".

Mary drifted her eyes to the floor once again, continuing softly, "As the beast was being pulled to a stop, I felt a sharp pain below and fell off the horse. My brother carried me to Septa. She confined my mother that I had my maidenhead torn".

His facial expressions changed at her justification. A pan of relief set upon his ego or his heart, he could not tell. It did not matter; Mary was pure, her innocence still intact.

Another realisation sat upon his face. Is this why she seems uneasy around other men and him? Perhaps, she has been afraid of being accused of committing adultery before marriage. And, with her maidenhead gone, there would have not been any evidence to support her.

The truth was Mary was scared of her husband not believing her. She could not face him now. He had been kind to her and she was doubtful towards his actions so far. "It hurt… It hurt so much. I am so sorry", she apologized with tears leaving her eyes.

She felt arms around her shoulders, standing her up from the bed. The new princess covered her face with her hands, crying, "I am so sorry, please believe me".

The prince engulfed her in his arms, whispering, "Sshh Mary, It's alright. Don't cry over it". He held on to her as she cried. Rhaegar looked at the woman before him, 'she will never be like my mother, hiding her grief and pain'. He gracefully guided her to lie on the bed. Like a gentle character he was, pulled the covers over her.

Mary, however had other thoughts right now. She would not let him see her as a fearful girl. Her secret was out in front of him. He accepted her and believed her. She had to show him that she accepted his generosity as well.

Rhaegar felt a hand on his elbow and looked at his wife; she was pulling him to her. "What are you doing, my Lady?", he was confused.

She boldly spoke, "You said that we would not do anything if it displeased me. I believe that it will please me to pleasure you tonight, my husband".

They stared at each other, both shocked from her words. He would wait for her to make the first move if any, he vowed.

For clear reason, Mary realized she had to break him first from his stiff body and grabbed the back of her husband's face and carefully placed her lips on his.

The young dragon did not response, his eyes bulging from amazement. What was she getting at? His new wife? Was she not a scared little girl a while ago?

She surprised him already so much today. He was still stunned at her brave words to even consider her audacity to touch him on her own. He was shaken from his stillness when her lips were pulled away from his. He did not want to break her courage. His eyes bored into hers, daring her to finish what she was beginning at.

Mary was feeling almost rejected when he would not response. Did he not want her anymore? But those thoughts went unfirmed as her husband's hands found themselves in her Raven hair. His lips crashed on to hers to dissolve any theories that may have come to her head. She felt his soft lips caressing hers and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. His tongue finding hers, easily dominating it with his own. His mouth did not taste of wine, but rather sweet cardamon. To him, she simply tasted like berries.

Rhaegar's skin was burning against her. They felt the heat of their passion just from touching and kissing. Both strangely needing to be close to the fire to increase their burning intensity. The young dragon lift his wife from the bed and carried her to the rug near the fireplace and laid her on the cushions."Is this too hot for you?" he questioned.

"It's actually perfect. I prefer the heat", she hazily informed him. His lips found hers quickly, dragging his kisses around her neck and wherever he felt her skin. He paused for a moment making her whimper, "Mary, I must stop now, if you do not wish for me to take you tonight".

She looked at his sincere eyes, silently pleading her to tell him to not stop. So she put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Take me, my Prince". The unexpected response astonished her husband, but he did not care at this second. He needed her to feel this moment and him only.

* * *

Out side the room, stood Ser Arthur Dayne guarding the room, also hearing the conversations and the moans of the Young prince and his wife. He tried to ignore them, he knew his own vows. Yet, the image of the new princess dancing around the feast hall remained in his head. She needed to speak to his sister about her; for her own safety.

* * *

Next chapter: The tourney for the New princess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tourney For the Royal wedding**

The sun blazing through the open balcony had awoken Lady Mary. She looked around her and found her husband missing from their chambers with a slight ache near her thighs. ' So last night was not a dream, I am a woman now', Mary contemplated.

There was a knock outside her door, before Lady Ashara step forth inside and greeted her princess. "My Princess, should I prepare the bath for you?", she asked.

"Of course, please. And Lady Ashara, can you also help me pick out a dress for the tourney?", said Mary.

Ashara smiled at her before curtsying.

* * *

Ser Arthur Dayne was fixing his armour in a tent when the sudden presence of his sister stopped him. "I was summoned, is everything okay, Arthur?"

Arthur motioned for his sister to sit on the chair near a small round table, while moving to grab his sword from a wooden statue across from her. "How is our Princess?", he questioned.

"I could not tell. I was unable to read her expressions this morning. She told me she was fine when I saw her wobbling a little", Ashara explained. She then raised her eyebrows at him, "But why are you the one asking this, should the Prince not be concern for his wife?"

"I am asking for the Prince", he replied. "Prince Rhaegar told me that he intends to make his journey to Summerhall in a fortnight. He has commanded me to wa`tch over Lady Mary and protect her while he is away".

Ashara jumped from her seat in anger, "A fortnight! They have just taken their vows. What I mean to say is that I believe it is too soon to be leaving her without setting a place for himself in her heart. Why is that place so important right now, does he not wish to know her well, Arthur?"

Arthur sighed, "The Prince told me this morning that he has Lady Mary's trust. He had already planned the trip before his marriage, though like you, I do not understand the need to leave so quickly after the wedding".

* * *

The Silver hair Prince looked at the scene before him with interest. The crowd was ready for the beginning of the joust, all clapping and cheering for the two horse riders taking their places after bowing in front the King. They ran towards each other with such ferocious speed as one of the riders displaced another making him fall off his horse.

Mary gasped as she witnessed such violence in front of her. She turned her head to the right and saw her husband looking at her with distress.

" Are you alright Mary?", he questioned.

She slowly looked back at the scene in front of her, bravely stating, "I am fine, just a little taken back".

Rhaegar looked at his wife up and down, the right side of her body facing him now, noticing her avoiding his gaze. He had not been in their bed to greet her this morning;a day after their wedding night. He hoped she was not upset about this as the Dragon Prince was busy with greeting the Noble guests and participants for this tourney being held in the honor of their wedding.

The King did not care to welcome his guests or the crowd. He only presented himself to the tourney so he can laugh menacely whenever a rider had fall off his horse in every round. Sitting so close to him, Mary could only hope this tourney would end quickly. She had become uncomfortable with his presence as each moment passed.

The final round of the tourney was about to begin. It was between Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jeor Oakenheart. The King rose from his seat and shouted "Charge!" signalling them to begin.

Ser Barristan Selmy, was incomplete focus of his opponent, ignoring the crowd. He struck the man running towards him right at shoulder blade, dislodging him off his horse with a harsh 'thump'.

The crowd applauded loudly making Ashara's ears hurt in displeasure. She saw the champion making his way towards the Royal bench where she sat beside Mary. Ser Barristan smile at them, then placed a Red Rose in her Princess's lap. He looked over at Ashara before acknowledging the people cheering him.

Mary looked at the Red rose, knowing very well who Ser Barristan had intended to give this too. She was not the rightful owner of it. She had noticed all the prolonged gazes of the king'sguard on Ashara since Mary arrived in this keep. The Princess ripped the rose petals of the flower and threw it on the lady beside her. Ashara's face was dazed in Mary's behaviour, as she started laughing and grabbing her from her seat. "Come we have the feast to prepare for", rejoiced Mary.

The Prince was observing his wife throughout the joust. He motioned for Ser Arthur to lower his head so he can whisper something to his ear.

* * *

Queen Rhaella made her way to her son's chambers finding her new daughter speaking with her ladies. They all stopped talking and quickly bowed down when they saw her arrive. A maid beside the Queen was holding a dress made of embroidery of floral. The Queen motioned for her to approach Mary handing her the gown. "Mary, it would please me for you to wear this tonight for the feast. I had this gown stitched especially for you by our royal tailors. It is a small wedding gift from me", the Queen described.

"I would love to, my Queen. Thank you", replied Mary.

"Rhaegar calls me mother, Mary you need to start calling me that as well", she smiled.

Mary went over to the Queen, taking both of her hand carefully in hers, "You are the Queen of the Seven kingdoms. I promise to call you mother when we are alone, but you will always be Our Queen".

Her ladies quickly agreeing with her as they all curtseyed at their Queen, quietly saying, "My Queen".

Rhaella removed her right hand from Mary's grasped and placed it on the side of her face instead. She caressed Mary's soft cheek with her rigid fingers before quickly turning around and leaving the room with her maids.

* * *

The feast was louder than the tourney. The knights were celebrating the victory of Ser Barristan Selmy with shouting and singing. Some guards were grabbing the maids, dancing too roughly with them. The room was spinning as Ashara was twirling around in Ser Barristan's arms.

Mary was seated beside her husband at the Royal table, watching her friend with a small beam in her eyes.

The silver hair Prince was confused. He had enough of his wife not giving him a proper conversation and reaction since last night. He needed to confront her about this. Rhaegar sharply took Mary's hand in his and motioned for her to stand.

The Princess did not understand, 'Did he meant to dance with her?'

He did not indicate or say a word when he started to drag Mary out of the hall and to the closest window. He stopped and grabbed her shoulders, "Mary, did I hurt you last night or this morning? You seem distant today. I am sorry I did not ask you in person. I was hoping to talk to you since this morning, but the duties that my father neglected had to be completed by someone", the Prince worried.

"I am not upset. I trust your decisions as you are not only my husband but the future of the seven kingdoms. Besides, I have my ladies to keep me accompany and content." Mary paused and smile at him before continuing, "It's just that I am at unease whenever the King is around me".

Her husband nodded before taking her into his arms. "I am sorry. We all must deal with him". He let her go slightly, still holding on to her waist, "I need to do something, Mary".

"What is it, My Prince?", she asked.

"I was intending to leave for Summerhall soon to clear my mind and thoughts…", he was interrupted by the sudden lowering of Mary's head. "However, if you disapprove Mary, I will delay my trip", he finished.

His Lady wife looked up and spoke softly, "Do not leave me alone with _him_ , please".

Rhaegar needed no explanation to whom she was referring to. He saw the sunken shoulders of his wife, tears now forming in her beautiful brown eyes. He had not meant to make her feel neglected. Tightening his arms around her, he buried his face in her hair and whispered, "No, no sweet Mary". He kissed the top of her forehead before leading them to their chambers.

From the distance, Ser Arthur Dayne followed them.


End file.
